


Butterfly Kisses

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Crush, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua's very brave when it comes to most things. Less so when his best friend is involved. Luckily, Gon's the perfect mix of innocent and dangerous to steer him in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This falls into the category of "work so old I'm a little embarrassed to post." I'm actually not sure why I'm putting it on here. It's cute though, so I hope you all enjoy!

Kisses have always seemed a bit weird to Killua. They weren’t bad, of course not. But when he goes through those magazines or watches those videos, the kisses always seemed like the weirdest part to him. What was it that made kisses so alluring? That left Killua wondering what they really would feel like for hours. Sometimes at night he’d stare at Gon’s peaceful face, and wonder if maybe Gon thought about the same things. Probably not, Killua knew. But he still wanted to ask, still wanted to maybe find out if kisses were worth their name. If Killua could only get up the courage to ask, to maybe offer to Gon practice…

And then Gon made the decision for him, one quiet afternoon. “Killua,” he mused out loud, voice light and carefree, “do you think you wanna try kissing?”

Killua’s voice caught in his throat, his eyes frozen for a moment before he forced a laugh out of his suddenly tight chest. “Don’t be silly Gon,” he chuckled, screaming at himself in his head to not pass up this chance because Gon was right there and willing and- “we’re best friends. Wouldn’t it be gross if we kissed?”

Gon sat up from where he’d been lying on the wood floor, his eyes bright and mischievous. “But don’t you wanna practice? I don’t want my first kiss with a girl to be awful. That’s why it has to be with my best friend!” Gon grinned innocently, making Killua’s heart flutter embarrassingly for a moment.

“Well,” Killua stuttered, turning away from Gon as he did to hide his blush, “I guess it couldn’t hurt, when you put it like that…” From behind him Killua heard Gon’s laughter as he stood, his pacing feet quietly giving away his position when he walked up behind Killua.

“I can’t kiss you if you’re turning away from me silly,” Gon teased, his breath hitting the back of Killua’s neck and making him jump with how close Gon had gotten. Killua turned around quickly then, his instincts going haywire for a second before he made eye contact with Gon, only inches from him now.

Killua felt his mouth go suddenly dry as he stared at Gon’s chocolaty eyes; the same color as his favorite candies when you left them out in the sun too long and they started to melt. “I-idiot,” he said shakily, “why’d you have to sneak up on me? That’s not very romantic.” Gon’s smile simply widened in reply, his eyes almost seeming to taunt Killua for a moment more before they closed and he lifted himself up on his toes, his lips puckering comedically.

Killua almost giggled at the look on Gon’s face, all expectant and impatient, but he clamped down on the instinct and instead tilted his own head the way he’d seen people do in the movies, his eyes staying open as he leaned down just so he could be sure he wouldn’t mess up. His lips met Gon’s quickly, pressing against them only for a moment before he started to step back, his gut feeling heavy with worry.

And then Gon was staring at Killua, his eyebrows furrowed. “That’s not a proper kiss, is it Killua?” He sounded frustrated, his face clouded in confusion. Killua’s heart sank down into his stomach as Gon wrinkled his nose, the blush from earlier deepening as Killua became more and more flustered.

“Well, uh, that was a,” he began, trying desperately to come up with a believable lie. “That was… a beginners kiss! I thought we should start out with something small before we tried other kisses.” Wincing at his own clumsy cover, Killua braced himself for Gon’s snickering. Instead, he heard admiration.

“Oh, that makes sense! I didn’t even think of that,” Gon scratched the back of his head, the carefree air about him leaving Killua a little stunned, feeling as though the air had been knocked out of him. “But you know, Killua, I don’t think practicing a beginner’s kiss will be any help!”

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Killua tried to grin through his growing nervousness. “I, uh, don’t know about that…” he started to say, his voice wavering ever so slightly because Gon was standing on his tiptoes and reaching up around Killua’s neck. As his eyes closed once again Killua found himself wondering when he’d gotten so interested in kissing, and why he’d picked Killua of all people when he could’ve asked any girl-

Then Killua wasn’t thinking at all, because he was too busy kissing Gon. His lips were way softer than Killua had thought, and he smelled a bit like the sea. It made sense, of course, them having gone swimming just the day before, but the salty fresh scent seemed to wash over Killua completely differently now, and wow Gon was way better at this than he had any right to be.

Gon released Killua’s lips with a giggle, the light pink dusting his cheeks an echo of the bright red Killua could feel spreading up his ears and down his neck. “That was a proper kiss, right Killua?” Gon asked, smiling up at Killua widely. “I think I’m pretty good, maybe I don’t need practice after all!”

Killua let out a quiet strangled sound as Gon skipped away, almost like he was choking. “I-it’s not like you’re that good!” Killua argued, “I was just, uh, unprepared!” Killua found himself regretting that choice of words as Gon turned back towards him, his usually bright voice taking on a new, slightly dangerous tone when he spoke.

“Oh, should I try again then?” He started stepping closer to Killua again, leaving the blonde more than a little panicked. Killua didn’t know how to handle this at all, having his first and second kisses stolen by his best friend right in a row and now this new, almost predatory look glinting in Gon’s chocolate eyes. “I’ll give you more warning now, promise!” Gon looked up at Killua with a strange mix of innocence and that bizarre teasing look he sometimes had right before he roped Killua into something he wasn’t sure he wanted. Well, so much for taking the initiative, Killua thought. But at least he’d gotten closer to telling Gon how he felt.

Not right now, though. Now he was using all his concentration to keep from shaking as Gon pressed their lips together. Soon, sure, but not right now.


End file.
